Voyeur
by Jeremy Harper
Summary: Ukyo did not know why she was acting this way. Ranchan was her fiancé. Akane was her rival. It was not right they were doing this. Yet Ukyo couldn't help herself... She couldn't stop herself from watching...


by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi and is used without permission.

 **Warning:** This is gonna get naughty before it finally ends. You've been warned.

I.

Ukyo Kuonji marched through the park, fists clenched tight as her arms swung by her sides, her mouth twisted in a tight frown as she searched for Ranma Saotome. She was tired of his recent behavior and was determined to make him stop. He had no right avoiding her, and was most definitely wrong to treat her so coldly the few times she did managed to get him alone the past few weeks. _She_ was his fiancee, his cute fiancee, his _true_ fiancee - no matter that his father's arrangement with the Tendo's pre-dated their own. She had every right to stop that farce of a wedding using any means she had on hand. She planned on finding him and making him understand that the only girl he was going to marry was herself, and if she had to beat the concept into him with her battle spatula, then so be it. The course of true love rarely ran smooth.

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself, stopping on the paved path to look in all directions, shading her eyes from the bright noon day sun with a hand. Nabiki had better not be playing her about Ranma making this park his preferred hang out in recent days. Ukyo had paid good money for that information. If the mercenary Tendo sister had lied, Ukyo would make her regret it – frankly, the young chef's tolerance for the typical Nerima nonsense was currently at a low ebb.

Suddenly Ukyo froze and stared hard; she thought she had spotted red silk flash in the depths of a copse of trees. _Gotcha_ , she thought with satisfaction. She strode across the manicured grass to the edge of the woods, hesitating a moment before plunging in. She decided her best course of action would be to try to catch Ranma by surprise, so to give him a smaller opportunity to run. She carefully picked her way through the copse, watching where she put her feet and trying not to brush against trunks and branches. As she moved deeper into the wood she discerned the murmur of voices. Ukyo scowled sharply – he was not alone. She let out a soft hiss and quickened her pace as best she could without making more noise. The trees began to thin out, allowing her to see into a small, secluded glade, the murmuring voices becoming a bit more distinct. She ducked behind a large tree at the border of the glade and peered around it.

How Ukyo did not explode into a raging fury on the spot, she could not explain. Ranma was with his un-cute fiancee. They sheltered in the shadows cast by the branches of a great elm tree, Ranma on his knees before Akane Tendo, his muscular arms wrapped around her waist, clinging to her with tense, desperate fervor. His face was pressed against her stomach, and his shoulders rose and fell as he took deep breaths. Akane rested one slim hand on his right shoulder, while the other gently carded through his unruly black hair. A light blush dusted her cheeks, her heart-shaped face glowing with an expression of fond affection.

 _What. The. Hell,_ Ukyo growled in her head. No way. There was no way _her_ Ranchan could be hugging that spoiled girl, the short-tempered brat he was _always_ arguing with, so intimately, as if she was something precious he could not bear losing. _How dare he?_ She straightened from her crouch, reaching over her shoulder to grip the handle of her battle spatula to prepare to rush in and punish him for this intolerable transgression when she heard Ranma speak.

"I'm sorry."

Ukyo froze. Ranma apologizing was akin to seeing a ki-rin – a once in a life time occurrence. It had not sounded grudging, either, his tone soft with gentle sincerity. Ukyo's mind whirled as she speculated on why her fiance would be apologizing to Akane. The chef's eyes went wide and she started to grin as her thoughts flew in giddy optimism. Maybe her Ranchan had finally made up his mind and was telling his un-cute fiancee he was breaking their engagement! As for hugging Akane, well, he had always been too soft-hearted for his own good, a fact that Ukyo had occasionally used to her own advantage. He honestly seemed not to like hurting people, even if they did not need any sympathy; Akane certainly did not deserve any, considering how she treated him and how she always interfered with his proper relationship. Still grinning, Ukyo listened closer, but her grin grew a little strained as she noticed Akane smiling gently as she continued to stroke his hair.

 _Stop touching him like that, you hussy. He doesn't want you!_

"It's alright, Ranma," said Akane softly. "I don't mind that you feel that way. It's... it's natural. And flattering." Her blush deepened when she said that, but after a few moments it faded, and her smile turned into a pensive frown. Suddenly she flinched slightly, a guilty expression flashing over her face. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I never should have called you a pervert so much."

Ranma shook his head and pulled away from her stomach to look up at her, his own expression strained and complicated. "It's... It's not just what you've said. I mean..." he grimaced, shaking his head again before taking a deep breath and starting over. "When you called me that in the past, it didn't really bother me because I knew I wasn't one. But now..." He paused again, his eyes seeming to turn inward, and Ukyo realized she was seeing another almost impossible rarity – Ranma carefully choosing what to say next.

"I don't want you to think I'm like Kuno, or Sanzenin, or any of the other creeps we've run into in the past. But... but..." He bit his lower lip and looked away from Akane. "I keep on thinking about that night in China, before we boarded that tramp freighter for home, and... I want to do that again..." He shook his head sharply. "I guess I _am_ a pervert," he finished with quiet self-disgust.

Akane looked down at him silently for a few moments before smiling. "Ranma, look at me." He did not, instead hunching his shoulders. She sighed with fond exasperation, cupping his chin in one small hand and gently turning his face up toward her. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Ranma. Something I haven't told anyone before now." She blushed again, licking her lips. "I want to do that again, too," she said in a rush, so swift and quiet Ukyo barely caught the words.

Ranma's eyes grew very big and round. "Really?" he asked, almost squeaking.

Akane giggled at his reaction and nodded. "I'm going to tell you another secret, even though it's not really that much of one – girls can be just as perverted as boys."

"Huh." Ranma mulled that over. "I... never realized that." He pressed his face against her stomach again for a second. "You... really think abut it?"

"Mmmhmm," Akane hummed at him as she started to again stroke his hair. "I think about it a lot. I... I liked it. More than liked it, in fact."

Ranma sighed, his tensed shoulders sagging in relief. His arms loosened around Akane, slipping down her sides so his hands rested on her hips, and he rose, standing close to her, the gaze of his blue eyes locking with her deep brown ones as he smiled.

"I was wrong," he said to her.

Akane smiled mischievously. "That's nothing new."

Ranma snorted. "Ha. Funny girl."

She giggled softly. "So, what were you wrong about?"

Ranma's smile faded as he licked his lips nervously. He ducked his head down and kissed Akane on her right cheek, a gentle and quick little peck. She stared at him in surprise, blushing and looking very pleased.

"I was wrong, calling you the things I've said in the past. You _are_ cute." He ducked his head again, kissing her left cheek, this time more lingering. "You _are_ pretty." He pulled her close to him. "And you are _definitely_ sexy." He kissed her on the mouth as his right hand began to stroke up and down between her shoulders

Rage spiked through Ukyo as she watched them kiss, fury burning like phosphorous through her system, running so hot it was miraculous that her body did not ignite into flame. She gripped the hilt of her battle spatula and prepared to charge into the glade to kill the oblivious couple when suddenly she stopped, her eyes widening slightly. Ranma and Akane's kiss was evolving; it had started as a gentle press of the lips, but was quickly becoming something deeper, more passionate. Akane's small right hand had reached up to take hold of Ranma's pigtail while her left arm had snaked around beneath his shoulders to pull herself closer to him. A rumbling sound purred in his throat as he continued to stroke her back, his fingertips gliding across her dark blue blouse as his other hand again settled on her hip.

Ukyo did not understand why the sight of them kissing checked her. She knew she should storm out there now and force them apart, but she could not move. She was riveted to the ground, the nature of fire burning within her changing. Instead of feeling hurt or infuriated she felt... _invigorated_. She was aware of how her breath was rushing in and out of her, and her vision and hearing had gained a crystalline clarity that she could not recall ever possessing before. The totality of her senses had locked onto her fiance and her rival, her focus so complete that for Ukyo nothing else in the universe currently existed. She released her spatula and slowly, silently dropped to her knees, her free hand pressing against the trunk of the tree to help support her weight.

Ranma pulled away from Akane's lips, laying a trail of kisses along the line of her jaw, down the side of her neck, his tongue flickering out to lick, his mouth opening to suckle and nip at her throat. Akane let out a soft, kittenish sound, her eyes half-closed, glazed and dewy. She hooked her right leg on his hip. He growled again, a sound of tigerish lust. Both of his hands slid down past her hips to caress her leggings-covered thighs then ran back up under her skirt to cup her ass. She gasped and squirmed against him, pulling away so she could kiss his mouth, his cheeks, bury her face into the hollow of his neck. Ranma let go of her rear, taking hold of her hips again and effortlessly lifted her, carrying her over to the trunk of the elm tree, setting her down before pinning her to it with his body. Akane unhooked her leg, hiked up her skirt and spread her stance, letting her fiance press himself between her thighs.

Ukyo's lips were pursed tight, her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists as her heart raced and drummed against her ribs. She was burning – she had becoming living flame. And yet that fire seemed but a candle compared to the raging desire she witnessed in that quiet parkland glade.

Akane stared into Ranma's eyes. She let go of his pigtail, her hand caressing his face. He pressed his cheek into her palm, the motion cat-like, his eyes closing. She licked her lips, took in a gasping breath before speaking.

"I want you, Ranma," she whispered. "I want you... so... _fucking..._ bad..."

The pig-tailed boy shuddered, a deep groan hissing through bared, gritted teeth. His eyes snapped open; they blazed, twin pools of blue fire. "Akane," he growled. He thrust against her, his hips popping. She cried out, her head lolling back against the tree. He thrust again, eliciting an even louder cry from his fiancee, and she ground against him in response.

"Akane," Ranma growled a second time. "Again... I wanna hear you make that sound again." Another thrust, and Akane let out a whimpering keen. He shivered and buried his face against her exposed throat. She continued whimpering as he kissed and nipped her throat, licking her lips and then pursing them in anticipation as she felt one of his hands pull the hem of her blouse out of her skirt, slip under it and start to slide up her belly.

Ukyo swallowed hard, her breath coming in great gasps, her eyes wide and glazed, her pupils blown. Her whole body was wire-tense; she felt as if a touch would shatter her gloriously into a million pieces. She shrugged her shoulders and squirmed, the friction caused by her movement making her moan involuntarily.

Ranma froze stock-still, his pig-tail bristling.

Panic doused Ukyo colder than a bucket of ice water. _Shit!_ She immediately hid behind her tree, trying desperately to calm her seething, conflicted emotions in an effort to erase all traces of her presence, bringing her palms up to her mouth to stifle her haggard breathing. She heard hard steps stomp near her tree, pause a moment, then move away.

"Ra- Ranma?" Akane called out. The youngest Tendo sounded out of it, coming down reluctantly from her hormone induced high. "Wha... what happened? Did... did I do something wrong?"

"No," said Ranma in hasty reassurance, his voice a thick rasp. "Though I heard someone." Ukyo took a chance to peek around her tree. He stood in the center of the glade, his gaze raking the treeline and underbrush, face taut, no longer with lust, but instead with suspicion and anger. He looked ready for a no-quarter fight, fists clenched tight by his hips.

"Oh," said Akane, looking a little abashed. She walked up to him, glancing around as she re-tucked her blouse. She stopped next to her fiance, placing her hand on his back. "I don't think anyone is here. Or if they were, they left."

Ranma grunted in response, not sounding convinced. Akane started rubbing his back in an effort to calm him. He slowly relaxed, his hands falling open as he let out a heavy breath. He draped an arm around Akane's shoulders, and in response she pressed against his side.

"Guess you're right, Akane," muttered Ranma. "Still, I don't like the idea we just gave someone a show."

Akane made a face. "Yeah. We need to find some privacy."

Ranma chuckled, sounding slightly bitter. "Privacy? What's that? I'm surprised we haven't had half the damn high school storm in on us by now."

"I know," she sighed. "This was fun, and I want to do it again. Like, right now. But not here in the sorta open."

"Yeah." His face grew thoughtful. He had stopped looking about, and Ukyo felt her insides un-clench with relief. "After school tomorrow, you want to meet me in the athletic storage shed? It's safe and secluded, and almost no one goes there. Plus there's mats there." He looked down at Akane and grinned. "Probably be more comfortable for you, compared to being pinned up against a tree."

"Who says _I'm_ the one who's going to get pinned?" she replied archly, smiling back at him, her eyes falling half-closed in a sultry look. Ranma swallowed, the flush that had been fading from his cheeks resurrecting itself. She laughed happily at his expression, stepping in front of him to embrace him, pressing her face into his chest. He shook his head and chuckled softly, returning her hug as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"We should think about leaving," said Akane after a minute.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. He kissed her hair again. Neither of them seemed inclined to go.

A few more moments passed. "Any minute now," said Akane

"Yeah," Ranma repeated with a sigh. He stepped back and kissed her softly on the lips. "Should we leave together or separately?" he asked seriously.

Akane frowned thoughtfully as she straightened her blouse and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe separately would be best."

Ranma nodded. "Want me to go first?"

"No, I will." She hesitated a moment before looking at her fiance directly in the eye. "You know there's no way we're going to keep this a secret."

"Yeah."

"It's going to cause a fight."

Ranma smirked cockily. "Dummy. You think I'm afraid of a fight?"

Akane scowled. "Nice way to talk to me after what I just let you do."

"Not like I was doing anything you didn't like too," answered Ranma with amusement. "Besides, I'm just telling the truth. If you haven't figured out by now that I'll fight the entire damn ward for you if you asked me, then there's no hope for you, Tomboy."

She gaped at him, eyes going wide, then shook her head with a giggle. "I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended."

"Try to go with flattered," suggested Ranma. His smirk faded, his expression becoming uncertain, and he ducked his head. "You... you know I'd do anything for you, right Akane?" he asked quietly.

Akane smiled fondly, reaching up to stroke his cheek, her hand slipping around the back of his head to tug his pigtail. "I... I know. And I'll do anything for you as well, Ranma." She gently pecked him on the lips. "And now we _really_ should go."

"Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come along in a few minutes. See you back at the house." Akane nodded, smiling at him before turning away and leaving the glade. He watched her with a look of powerful longing. Once she was gone he sighed deeply, bowing his head.

Ukyo spied on Ranma as he paced around slightly, his right hand flexing as he counted seconds. She frowned, biting her lower lip – now that she was not watching him make out with Akane, Ukyo felt her anger starting to re-emerge. She wanted to march out into the glade and confront him, demand an explanation on his behavior with his un-cute fiancee and tell him to never do that again on pain of her wrath, but something made her stay quiet. Her frown sharpened as she wondered why she was holding back. She never had problems trying to impose her will on Ranma before. She became so involved with this internal conflict that she barely noticed her fiance leaving the solitude of the glade.

She stayed kneeling behind her tree for a while longer before finally getting up to make her way home. When she got back to Ucchan's she told Konatsu she was not feeling well, so the restaurant would remain closed for the day. She went to her room and lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling as memories of Ranma and Akane kissing and touching repeated in an endless loop in her mind. Heat pooled in her stomach, spread through her body in flooding waves of warmth She did not understand why she felt like this, but she knew this much – tomorrow, after school, she would be at the athletics shed as well. There was no way she was going to miss it. But she did not know if she was going to stop them or watch them...

* * *

Author's Notes – Well, this is indeed a thing...

I have at least a couple of chapters for this in mind, though it has a low priority compared to a few other projects I have in mind, not the least of which is Looking For Trouble. Hopefully you've found this of interest.

Thanks once again to PurseMonger for reading this, and providing suggestions and corrections.

Take care.


End file.
